Human
Humans are perhaps the the most numerous civilized race in all of Taranche, made up of multiple cultures and ethnicities. They are renowned for their diversity, ambition, and adaptability, which has allowed them to inhabit nearly every every corner of the world. They are classified as one of the Great Races. Humans are often viewed as pushy, cocky, and impatient by the longer-lived races. The Elves and Dwarves tend to respect individual humans who deserve it without necessarily respecting the entire race. The elves have never forgotten that the original human empires of Samarkh, Ilaelyum, and Kesh were built on the bones of elven civilizations. The fact that those early human empires invariably corrupted themselves through dark magics and the worship of foul gods does not reassure the elves. The dwarves have no memory of human depredations; their concern is strictly pragmatic. While they respect humans as fierce warriors and honorable allies, but, given that humans breed immeasurably faster than dwarves do, fear that inevitably the uniqueness of dwarven will be pushed aside and replaced by human culture as more and more dwarves are assimilated into human civilzation. The fact that there are populations of dwarves in nearly every human city, who live very human-like lives, only increases this fear. History The origin of humanity is something yet unknown. Although the elves can claim the primal war between their gods and the gods of the orcs for their heritage and the dwarves claim to have been forged from the rocks of Taranche itself by their gods, humans have no unifying creation myth. However, they are certainly an ancient race, having originated since before written records exist. Regardless of their precise origins, humans have been undeniably successful. While hardly the only dominant race of Taranche, humans are the most recent to obtain dominance. In spite of this strength, or perhaps because of it, humanity is an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Ethnicities Distinct ethnic groups can be found throughout the world, each with its own unique traits and appearance. While mingling does occur, most humans fall into one of these groupings more prominently than the others. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found on Taranche, and are by far the most common ethnicities to be found within the Young Kingdoms. * Aateni * Barind * Choya * Jaris * Lemanari * Rostok * Tarn Minor Ethnicities The following are ethnic groups which are either small in number, or who are most commonly found only in isolated, relatively small geographical areas. It should be noted that, in their own distinct regions, they may very well be the major local ethnic people. * Al'aresh * Khafre'it * Kuzko * Tobreran * Vos Racial Variants Several different types of planetouched human subspecies have arisen on Taranche. None of the following subraces have cultures of their own, and generally are considered a member of the same ethnicity as their human parent when it comes to languages, names, and other details. * Aasimar * Genasi * Tiefling Related Species Humans are kin to many races, such as Githyanki and Githzerai. Additionally, humans have bred outside their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races such as the Half-Elves and Half-Orcs. Native Region Humans can be found in nearly every part of Taranche, and thus can take any area as a Native Region. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Natural Creatures Category:Human Category:Encyclopedia G to H Category:Monsters G to H